Summary/Yellow Zone
Yellow Zone Chapter 145-159 Hansoo meets some humans and goes to a Hidden Village. The humans follow him. Along the way he also uses his Dark Cloud to control a black panther (important later). This zone is ruled by 3 Higher Races who enslave humans and play with them like toys. They are the Akalachias (modified parrots), Rebeloongs (modified mice), and Arukons (modified dogs). To escape, humans must follow the Green Road to the end where the portal lies. However, this is extremely dangerous, and most will build up their strength in the villages first. These villages will also periodically offer sacrifices to the Higher Races so that they will be left alone. The village is divided into Hunters, who protect the village from beasts, and Farmers, who farm. Only the Farmers are usually chosen to be sacrificed. Hansoo joins as a Hunter to gain more freedom. He looks for a Sage hideout and finds a Sealing Jade, left behind by the Sages, who were the previous masters of the 3 Higher Races before the 3 races betrayed and killed them. At this time Dakidus, an Arukon in charge of collecting sacrifices, comes to the village. Chapter 160-169 Hansoo uses the Sealing Jade to seal off all mana including the mana that protects Dakidus from his Satellite Fortress. When Dakidus tries to fall back on his Satellite Fortress, Hansoo uses the black panther to sneak into the fortress and transfer the dark cloud into the mana transmitter near the mana engine. He then sends the mana to himself via the receiver (the Blue Jade obtained from the Hunting Dog and infected using the Dark Cloud) and defeats Dakidus. He also uses the extra mana to eliminate the human traitors by evolving his skill . He is able to evolve his skill thanks to his trait <Seven Stars>. It is revealed that a human called Clementine came through this zone in the past and made a deal with the higher races. The humans would be divided into small villages so that they would stay weak and could not threaten the higher races. In return, the higher races would allow a few humans to pass through the Green Road and reach the portal. Along the way the humans would be tested so that they would be loyal to Clementine as they go up to the higher zones. The higher races agreed because Clementine had the Destruction Jade, a stronger version of the Sealing Jade, making her a possible threat for them. Clementine left Metiron in charge of the zone and went through the portal. Metiron, in turn, used his trait <Lord> and appointed a few people in each hidden village. These are the human traitors on the side of the higher races. Chapter 170-176 Hansoo divided the dropped runes and the artifacts from the village armory among the remaining humans. He then asked them to divide into smaller groups and join the other villages. When the time comes and he attacks the higher races, he expects them to attack the human traitors under Clementine. He then leaves for a secret location with 2 humans, Ekidu and Karhal. He goes to the Underground Maze where he hopes to obtain another legacy of the Sages. Chapter 177-186 Hansoo enters the Underground Maze and tries to find The King's Tomb. Inside, there should be a crown that allows him to fully control the underground maze which he can use to kill the higher races. While inside, an Arukon called Akitrus and Junghwan, an underling of Metiron, chase Hansoo inside. Akitrus is defeated but Junghwan finds the Lost King's Crown which can control the Underground Maze fully. Junghwan leaves his body behind and his mind merges with the maze itself. He breaks free of the Lord symbol that Metiron placed on him to ensure his loyalty. He then remembers the hate he has for Metiron for enslaving his younger brother. He decides to help Hansoo after Hansoo convinces him that Hansoo can save his younger brother from the Birdcage situated at the end of the Green Road. Chapter 187-198 Junghwan creates a large golem body by rearranging the metal of the Underground Maze. He uses it to attack satellite fortresses to create a diversion for Hansoo. Meanwhile, the 3 higher races suspect the humans of trying to kill them, so they attack Metiron. Metiron uses the Destruction Jade which is attached to a ring he wears and seals the mana in the birdcage. He kills the Arukon King, Dakemeia, as well as many Rebeloongs that were with him, then escapes. Hansoo reaches the Birdcage and kills off many of the higher races. He manages to secretly follow a First Generation Akalachia called Pektoril into the secret lab of the Sages. Pektoril obtains the Destruction Jade that Metiron purposely left behind. Hansoo appears and the Akalachias want to kill him but he uses the Red Jade to make them go berserk and attack each other. Pektoril escapes through a door that can only be opened with the Destruction Jade and finds hundreds of thousands of Sages frozen asleep in blue containers. Chapter 199-202 Hansoo combines the Red Jade and the Destruction Jade which seals all the mana across the whole Yellow Zone. The Higher Races suddenly fall unconscious and the minds of the frozen sages are sent into their bodies. It is revealed that the Sages were human-like but had an extremely short lifespan. They wanted to create replacement bodies that were stronger and could live a long time while still having the organ. Therefore they experimented on dogs, mice, parrots and monkeys and created the modified beings Arukons, Rebeloongs, Akalachias and Makrons which could receive the Mana Pool Surgery. These were the first generation. One day, a majority of the Sages disappeared and the animals revolted and killed the remaining sages. Since the Sages created them, they also had ways to counteract them. The Destruction Jade was created to remove their mana, while the Red Jade was created to remove their sanity. The combination would allow the sages to transfer their minds into the new bodies. Chapter 203-208 Hansoo still doesn't trust the Higher Races but also doesn't want humanity to kill them before he gets the method for the Mana Pool Surgery. He calls up thousands of reinforcements from the Yellow Zone including Sangjin and Mihee, all who have the body reinforcement surgery. With mana still gone, they are strong enough to keep the peace. Hansoo negotiates with the Higher Races and he gets half their satellite fortresses in exchange for keeping the humans in line and retrieving the Mana Pool surgery data from Garmeia, the private satellite Fortress of their previous King. Their previous king was called Karmen and oddly enough seemed to dislike the Sages. The Destruction Jade was cancelled. Metiron uses the time that the destruction jade was active to sneak into Garmeia and attack. He defeats the guardian El-Tara and gains control of the Satellite Fortress. Chapter 209-216 Karmen's memories in Garmeia are transferred to Metiron, and Metiron also gets the <Mana Jade> enhancement which is stronger than the . A guardian called Gael-Tara is activated and eats up Garmeia's mana engine. It then proceeds to attack everyone including both the Higher Races and humans while being controlled by Metiron. Hansoo defeats Metiron who is using multiple high-level skills belonging to Taehee through his soul fragment. He then gets the <Mana Jade> enhancement but is unable to stop Gael-Tara which is programmed to blow up and destroy the Yellow Zone. However, Hansoo controls Gael-Tara to go into the Silver Sea where the explosion will be reduced. He asks the Fairies for a reward for defeating Gael-Tara and receives the Zero Numbering skill <Nine Dragons Spear>. He uses it to blast a hole out of Gael-Tara, nearly dying in the process. Hansoo escapes to the Silver Sea which teleports him to the Green Zone. Goals achieved # He defeated the Higher Races (and the Sages after that), leaving humans in control of the Yellow Zone. # He obtains the Satellite Fortresses which can be used to give the Mana Pool Surgery to the humans. # He obtains the Mana Jade for himself. This is an artifact that gives a stronger effect than the Mana Enhancement Surgery. # He gives a Soul Fragment to Khan to lead the Yellow Zone. # He gains his 3rd skill, Nine Dragons Spear. # He defeats the first Dark Lord (under Clementine) which paves the way for humans to unite when the Abyss happens. # Time spent: Unknown (Around 2 weeks - 2 months) Category:Plot